백일몽(Evanesce)
by Park Hyesung - Akuro Yukou
Summary: "Kaja, aku ikut jogging denganmu hari ini." Aku senang sekali. Ini pertama kalinya kami berlari bersama sejak aku mengaguminya. Ah, tidak. Mungkin sejak aku mencintainya. / YeWook fict Yaoi and other cast, Kyuhyun! / Fict Birthday for Keju, Otanjoubi Omedetou! / Rnr please? :3


Hari ini aku melihatnya lagi.

Setiap pagi, setiap jogging melewati komplek ini, aku selalu melihatnya menyapu halaman dengan nyanyian samar.

Sederhana sekali, tapi itu yang kusuka darinya.

Di putaran selanjutnya, dia terlihat beralih tugas, memberi minum pada bunga-bunga mawar kesayangan di sepanjang semak hijau mudanya. Ia tersenyum, tampak bahagia sekali.

Terkadang, kalau dia melihatku, dia akan menyapa dan tersenyum manis. Seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang ini.

"_Ya_, Yesung-_ah_! Kau lari lagi hari ini?"

Ceria, sopan dan bersemangat. Aku benar-benar menyukainya.

"Tentu saja! Aku 'kan bukan pemalas."

Mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'O'. Lantas bergegas masuk. Kupikir dia mau memberikan sesuatu padaku, tapi penampilannya yang berubah jadi kaos dan celana _training_ saat keluar membuatku tertegun.

Sembari berlari ditempat, ia memukul punggungku.

"_Kaja_, aku ikut jogging denganmu hari ini."

Aku senang sekali. Ini pertama kalinya kami berlari bersama sejak aku mengaguminya.

Ah, tidak. Mungkin sejak aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

**백일몽****(Evanesce) © Park Hyesung**

**Artist characters is not mine but OC and this story is mine**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

.

.

.

**29 Agustus**

"Yesung-_ah_!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati Ryeowook berlari secepat kilat dan rem mendadak di depannya. Beruntung, Yesung dapat menahan bahunya.

"Hei, hei, hati-hati sedikit." Tegur pemuda bermata segaris itu pelan.

"Hahhh, _gomawo_. Kupikir aku ketinggalan bus lagi." Ryeowook mengatur napas, mengusap beberapa butir keringat dengan tangannya.

"Kau ketinggalan bus? Tumben, biasanya nggak pernah telat." Mereka beda sekolah—jadi meskipun searah, Ryeowook pasti selalu menaiki bus yang telah pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Yesung dengar dari sahabatnya, Kyuhyun, yang kebetulan teman sekelas Ryeowook, _namja_ mungil ini sedang menjabat posisi ketua kelas di tahun pertamanya, jadi secara otomatis dia harus datang lebih awal untuk mempertanggung jawabkan tugasnya.

Ryeowook terkekeh manis. "_Ne_, aku lupa menyiapkan sesuatu."

"PR? Kau lupa mengerjakannya?" Sahut Yesung relfek, membuat Ryeowook menatapnya cukup lama.

Sontak, Yesung merasa gelisah. Astaga, jangan-jangan dia sudah kelewat batas? Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook menjauhinya karena dia kepo?

"Hei, hei, kenapa tegang begitu? Lagi sensi?" Ryeowook menyikut Yesung beberapa kali. "Aku telat bikin laporan Latihan Kepemimpinan minggu lalu, padahal _deadline_nya hari ini. Maklum, PR minggu ini banyak sekali sih. Jadi aku tepar semalem, dan saat lihat jam pagi tadi, aku benar-benar sekacau tornado."

"Oh, begitukah?"

"'Begitukah'? Hanya itu? Ah, reaksimu kurang rusuh!"

"_Ya_! Pukul saja terus! Dasar anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil~!"

Sejak awal, mereka memang sudah sedekat ini.

Tiga tahun lalu, Yesung tanpa sengaja menabraknya di depan supermarket. Waktu itu Ryeowook baru pindah dan tak begitu tahu tempat, jadi sebagai permintaan maaf, Yesung menawarkan angkut gratis pada belanjaan yang super banyak itu.

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida_. Semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik." Senyum manis Ryeowook saat itu berhasil membuatnya terpukau sejenak, dan percakapan santai pun dimulai.

Rupanya mereka memiliki banyak persamaan. Tentu saja karena persamaan itu, Yesung bisa lebih sering bertemu dengannya. Membicarakan tentang hobi yang kebetulan sama-sama mencintai musik.

Tapi namanya juga manusia, Yesung tidak mungkin menyangkal perasaan ketidakpuasaannya. Ia malah berharap bisa menggorek informasi lebih jauh, berharap menjadi satu-satunya tempat bergantung bagi Ryeowook seperti difilm-film.

"Ah, itu busnya datang!" Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Ryeowook reflek mencengkram tangan Yesung dan menariknya masuk.

Saat duduk di kursi yang tersisa, Ryeowook baru sadar tingkah tangannya, dan segera melepaskannya.

"Ah, untung kita dapat tempat ya." Ujar Yesung sebagai pengalihan.

"Huum. Kau tahu, tempo hari aku tidak beruntung. Tempatnya penuh semua, jadi aku terpaksa berdiri. Dan, dikesempatan itu dompetku dicopet. Kampret sekali."

Yesung tersenyum melihat Ryeowook mengembungkan pipi. "Memang isinya berapa?"

"Semuanya."

"Semua... tabunganmu!?"

"_Ania_, kartu kredit ku simpan di tempat lain. Aku cuma kehilangan seluruh uang untuk... Beli album Mamacita... Sial, aku dendam sekali dengan orang itu."

Selanjutnya, Yesung bisa mendengar jelas rentetan sumpah serapah terlontar keluar dari mukut polos _namja_ itu.

"Sabarlah. Nanti juga dapat karmanya kok."

"Mauku sih juga begitu." Decak Ryeowook, melipat tangan di dada. "Gara-gara dia, aku terpaksa menarik tabunganku di bank. Padahal uang itu masih harus kugunakan untuk keperluan lain."

Yesung diam mendengarkan, berpikir cukup lama.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau besok aku ke rumahmu? Besok albumku sudah datang."

"Hm, albumku baru datang minggu depan... Kalau begitu boleh saja. Jangan lupa bawa _photobook_nya! Aku juga penasaran sama itu."

"Sip! Berarti besok aku bawa albumnya sama kaset PS."

"_Ya_, kapan aku bilang kita boleh main PS besok?"

Pemuda bersuara _husky_ menjulurkan lidah, merapatkan diri ke jendela guna menghindari tinjuan lemah ala perempuan ketika sedang merengek manja.

Tak lama kemudian, Yesung merasa bus telah menghentikan lajunya. Dan pemberhentian pertama bus ini seolah-olah menyampaikan pesan bahwa halte tujuannya sudah menunggu diluar.

Yesung menghela napas. "Ryeong, aku duluan ya."

Ryeowook mengangguk, melambaikan tangan sampai pintu bus tertutup dan kabur di atas aspal

Yesung mengecek jam tangan, mengikuti jalan di sisi kanan yang membawanya menuju sekolah.

Dalam hati ia merutuk. Andai saja ia bersekolah di tempat yang lebih jauh, pasti mereka masih bersama sekarang.

.

.

.

**5 Agustus**

"Hei, ayo main basket." Kyuhyun, yang kebetulan bertemu Yesung dan mengekorinya sampai rumah, menge_pass_ bola berwarna oranye tersebut tepat ke wajah tampan sang Art of Voice.

Yesung menangkapnya, melempar balik dari anak tangga ke sepuluh. "Seingatku, kau kesini untuk meminjam buku, bukan untuk membuang-buang waktuku."

Lalu secara tidak terduga, mereka bersamaan melempar dan menangkap barang yang ada di tangan.

Kyuhyun mendecakkan lidah, membalik-balikkan halaman buku yang baru saja diterimanya. "Aku benci biologi."

"Itu masih lebih gampang daripada matematika, asal kau mau tahu." Timpalnya sinis.

Kyuhyun bersiul, kembali men_dribble_ bola yang berhasil ia curi dari tangan Yesung benerapa detik lalu.

"Ayolah, main sebentar saja. Mumpung lagi mendung nih. Nanti kuajak Ryeowook juga kok." Kyuhyun mengerling.

"Cih, ya sudah. Tapi cuma satu jam saja ya, setelah itu kau balik."

"_Okay_~"

.

.

.

"Oi~" Seru seseorang dari kejauhan. "_Mian_, telat. Tadi aku cuci piring dulu." Ryeowook ambruk di kursi, membersihkan keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Ini," Yesung menyodorkan botol berair dingin dan langsung habis diteguk habis oleh _namja_ yang berlari selama lima menit tanpa henti itu.

"Wookie," Panggil Kyuhyun, melakukan _chest_ _pass_ padanya dan menatap berkeliling. "Kita ada bertiga. Berarti ganjil? Ah, seharusnya aku tak usah mengajakmu."

Diberi tatapan konyol, Yesung menggeplak kepalanya. "Hei, ingat, itu bolaku."

Kyuhyun mengaduh diiringi tawa Ryeowook.

"Jadi, _two-on-one_ atau _one-on-one_?" Ujar Yesung menengahi.

"_One-on-one_." Sahut Ryeowook. "Aku capek. Jadi kalian dulu saja."

"Oke." Yesung menyuruhnya agar mengoper dan pemuda itu dengan mulusnya melakukan _shoot three-point_ dan masuk.

Yesung meningikan dagu sok pada wajah lecek Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Kau menantangku?"

Dengan kegarangan yang dibuat-buat, Kyuhyun men_dribble_ bola keluar. Melompat, memasukkan bola dengan _lay up_ halus.

"_Hell yeah, you're good, _Kyuhyun_-ah_!" Decak Ryeowook bertepuk tangan.

Yesung tersenyum miring. Harus diakui, dibanding dirinya, Kyuhyun memang tak tertandingi dalam melakukan _shooting_. Maklum, otaknya kelewat pintar meski hanya untuk memperhitungkan akurasi.

Ryeowook bangun, berlari menangkap pantulan bola dan bergegas berdiri di tengah apangan.

"_Cha_, kalau begitu yang kalah lawan aku ya." Dia menurunkan tangan, memberi tanda agar keduanya bersiap melakukan _jump ball_.

"_Okay. Quarter one_, _Ready_? _Start_!"

.

.

.

"_Nice play, _Yesung_-ah_!"

Ryeowook menepuk punggungnya, lantas tertawa ngakak melihat Yesung tersedak ditengah minumnya.

"Tadi kau 'kan yang kalah? Nah, cepat main sana. Ntar keburu hujan lho." Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya tanpa kasihan mendorongnya hingga jatuh terjungkal.

"_Ya, pabboya_! Sabar sedikit dong!"

"Kyu benar, sebaiknya kita cepat. Soalnya habis ini aku juga masih harus memeriksa catatan kelas." Ryeowook mengulurkan tangan, menariknya bangun yang malah berakhir jatuh menimpa Yesung saking tidak kuatnya.

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak, bersiul-siul. "Cie yang tindih-tindihan, cie~"

Sontak mereka merona hebat. Terburu-buru bangun, meski tadi sempat jatuh lagi dan hampir mencium Yesung, Ryeowook akhirnya bisa berdiri mengelus perutnya yang sedari tadi tertekan.

"Aduh, sakit."

"Bohong, wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kau bahagia~" Sahut Kyuhyun masih bersiul-siul.

Sontak pipi Ryeowook makin padam dan tak tanggung-tanggung mencekik leher Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan handuknya. "Berisik! Mati saja sana!"

"_Ya_! Wookie! Akh! Yesung, t-tolong!"

Yesung mengangkat bahu lantas memunggungi mereka, menutupi wajah bagian bawah dengan tangan.

_Sial, jangankan Ryeowook, aku juga malu sekali._

"_Ya_! Jangan melamun!" Lagi-lagi Ryeowook menggepak punggungnya, sangat perih sampai Yesung harus melepaskan bola untuk mengusapnya.

Dalam kesempatan itu, Ryeowook mengambilnya, berlari menuju _ring_ kemudian memasukannya dengan sekali loncat pendek dari samping.

Yesung mengambil posisi berjaga. "Baiklah. Kalau kau bisa memasukan tiga puluh _point_, kutraktir kau makan pizza."

"_Deal_!"

Ryeowook maju, mengecoh lawannya dengan _cross-over_. Secara acak, Yesung mencoba meraihnya, namun ternyata bolanya malah dipantulkan melewati kedua kakinya.

Ryeowook melangkah, melewati penjagaan dengan mudah. Yesung tak mau menyerah, berbalik melakukan _pass_ tepat di belakang bola.

Keduanya sontak berdecak benda itu memantul menjauh dan berhenti mengejar saat sesuatu menetes di sekitar tengkuk.

"Eh? Hujan?... Beneran hujan?!" Pekik Ryeowook mengejutkan. Ia berlari mengambil handuknya kemudian berseru dari pintu besi lapangan.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat pulang!"

Kyuhyun tampak _speechless_. "Ini cuma gerimis. Wookie, kau berlebihan deh."

Yesung mengangguk. Mengapit bola dengan siku sembari menunggu. "Sudahlah, Ryeong. Bilang saja kau takut melawanku."

Ryeowook menjulurkan lidah, "_Pabboya_! Aku todal peduli lagi! Aku pulang!"

Keheningan menyelimuti sesaat Ryeowook menghilang di persimpangan.

"Dia kenapa sih?"

"Entahlah."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa detik. Air semakin banyak berjatuhan, dan saat menunduk, mereka baru sadar telah setengah basah.

"Astaga, cepat kejar dia!"

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang kenapa kalian malah mengungsi di rumahku eoh?"

Ryeowook menaruh nampan berisi teh hangat keras-keras, menatap keduanya datar.

Meski begitu, Yesung tetap terkekeh, mengacak rambutnya dengan handuk pemberian si pemilik rumah. "Kalau lari ke rumahku, bisa-bisa kita keburu sakit, Ryeonggu-ku sayang~"

Ryeowook menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Ia berharap Yesung sedang iseng sekarang, atau paling tidak, kena demam sampai ngaco begitu.

Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar, melepas kemeja sekolahnya dan mengeringkan badan sebelum meraih segelas teh. "Benar. Kita 'kan jadi bisa sekalian kerja PR bareng "

"No way. Jangan ambil opsi itu, Ryeong-ah. Nanti aku jadi obat nyamuk lagi." Yesung merinding, merasakan panas teh melewati tenggorokannya.

Namun Ryeowook malah membalikkan tubuh, menghela napas berat seakan tertimpa masalah berat.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku bersyukur tak punya _nuna_ atau _yeodongsaeng_ di sini_."_

"_Excuse me_?"

Ryeowook berjalan ke belakang sofa, mengelus leher mereka dan mendesah dengan suara seseksi mungkin.

"_Oppadeul_~ Kumohon jangan seenaknya _topless_ di sini. Kalian tak mau kuperkosa 'kan?"

Bukannya menghindar, _namja-namja_ tampan itu—terutama Yesung malah mengangguk keenakan.

Grep! Seketika elusan itu berubah menjadi cekikan mematikan.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Ayayayak! Ryeong, lepaskan!"

"Sial. Jangan-jangan kalian malah sudah memikirkan _posisi_ apa yang mau kalian pakai... Astaga, dosa apa yang aku perbuat sampai punya teman semesum kalian..."

"Uhuk, uhuk! Wookie... Lepaskan aku."

"Nanti kalau hujan sudah berhenti, langsung pulang! Jangan sampai kuseret kalian keluar! _Araseo_?"

"_Ne, ne_! Tidak usah teriak ditelinga kami juga kali!"

.

.

.

**7 September**

"Hahh, kau lama sekali." Kyuhyun mengeluh, menatap wajah _mode_ serius Yesung dalam bermain game.

Merasa tersinggung, Yesung menjedotkan keningnya ke pipi Kyuhyun hingga pemuda itu berguling-guling kesakitan di atas kasurnya.

"Dasar kakek-kakek, tunggu giliranmu."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Kyuhyun kembali ke posisinya sambil menambahkan, "Maksudku, kapan kau nembak dia?"

Yesung sontak mengerem permainannya dan menatap Kyuhyun datar. "Nembak? Dia? Maksudmu, menyatakan cinta pada Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata, "Tentu saja, Yesung _hyung_ku sayang.?"

Yesung merinding disko. "Menjijikan."

"_Ya_, aku serius!" Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulan bantal ke wajahnya. "Kapan kau mau melakukannya? Sudah PDKT dua tahun, memangnya kurang cukup? Kau tuh cuma membuatnya jamuran saja! Dasar PHP!"

"_Ya_! Hentikan! Enak saja mengataiku PHP. Aku juga sibuk menyiapkannya tahu!"

"Pembohong!" Kyuhyun terus melancarkan serangan, kali ini guling ikut serta. "Ayolah, dasar pengecut!"

"Berisik! Berisik! Berisik! Kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti ibu-ibu sih?"

"Hah? Ibu-ibu? Sadarlah! Aku ini berniat membantu tahu!" _Namja_ tinggi itu makin gencar memukulnya. "Aku bosan melihat kalian berdua! Malu-malu kucing tidak jelas, memangnya enak dirayapi rasa ingin-menyentuh-tapi-tak-punya-hak-untuk-menyentuh?"

"Berisik!" Yesung berlutut, mengapit leher Kyuhyun diketiak lalu menggesekan gepalan tangan ke kepalanya kencang-kencang.

"Tidak usah sok mengaturku!"

"Aku tidak mengaturmu, aku mengatakan kebenaran!"

"Apa katamu tadi? Kebenaran? Kebenaran kalau aku pengecut hah?!"

"Aduh, hentikan! _Appo_!" Rengek Kyuhyun, mencengkram lengan yang memeluk lehernya. "_Ya_! Ryeowook itu menunggumu, tahu! Menunggumu menyatakan cinta! Astaga, uhuk uhuk! _Ya_, lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!"

Bukannya dilepaskan, Yesung malah membeku.

"_Ya_, berani-beraninya kau membual—"

"Aku bersumpah," Kyuhyun menyela. "Dia menunggumu setahun ini. Tapi kau malah pura-pura tidak tahu. Dia sudah memberi kode, seperti memintamu berduaan dengannya, memberimu masakannya dan—Hei! Yesung!"

Pintu terbanting, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berusaha duduk memijat lehernya.

"Aduh, apa aku sudah kelewatan? Melanggar janji agar tidak membocorkan perasaan orang lain 'kan dosa."

Di waktu yang sama, Yesung melesat menuju rumah Ryeowook. Ia mengetuk pintu bercat cokelat tua tersebut. Bagaimanapun, tidak sopan namanya menerobos pintu rumah orang.

"Ryeong?" Agak keras, ia memanggil namanya.

"_Chamkkaman_." Sahutan terdengar dari dalam, disusul bunyi kunci pintu dan muncullah wanita paruh baya yang tak asing di hadapannya.

"_Eomma_?" Matanya terbuka kaget. "Kupikir _eomma_ pergi ke supermarket!"

berkacak pinggang. "Bukannya _eomma_ sudah bilang? _Eomma_ kesini untuk belajar membuat kue—"

"Ah, tidak penting. Ryeowook di mana?" Dengan kurang ajarnya, Yesung menyela, menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam.

Meski empat urat menyembul, masih mencoba menjawab dengan sabar, "Ryeowook baru saja ke atas. Dia habis—_Ya_! Jangan lari di dalam rumah!"

_Namja_ berpakaian hitam pekat itu langsung melesat menuju lantai dua. Nyaris menabrak _Ahjumma_ Kim—_Eomma_nya Ryeowook dengan senampan kuenya, terjungkal karena tisu kotor dan berakhir mendorong pintu kamar bercat ungu tanpa ketukan terlebih dahulu.

"Ryeong!"

Ryeowook tentu saja kaget merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya erat.

"Y-Yesung?"

"Ryeowookie, _saranghae_. _Neomu neomu saranghae_. _Mian_ aku tidak peka. _Mian_... Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Karamel itu terbelalak. Namun perlahan, ia beringsut menyembunyikan ronanya di dada Yesung dan bergumam, "_N-Nado_. _Neoreul saranghae_. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Bisa kau menjauh sebentar? Aku mau pake baju. Habis mandi nih."

Glek. Wajah Yesung merah padam.

"Maafkan aku!"

.

.

.

**8 September**

"Pagi."

Ryeowook tersentak, menutup pintu rumah kaku. "P-Pagi."

Wajar saja Ryeowook kaget. Ini masih jam tujuh kurang. Dan biasanya ini waktu berangkatnya, yang tak mungkin ketemu Yesung yang waktu berangkatnya setengah jam lagi.

"_Cha, kaja_. Kau tidak mau telat 'kan?" Yesung bangun dari sandaran tembok. Tangannya menengadah, mengisyaratkan keinginan untuk saling bergenggaman.

Lantas, sedikit malu-malu. Ryeowook meraihnya.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening ketika mereka menyusuri tepi jalan di perumahan, tak satu pun dari mereka memulai pembicaraan—Yesung bahkan kehilangan kata-katanya hanya karena permintaan barusan.

"Ah, kenapa sepi begini?" Celetuk Ryeowook tiba-tiba. "Kau bawa mp3? Setel lagu dong~"

Yesung tersenyum simpul. Bakat mencari topik dalam suasana tegang adalah saah satu hal yang Yesung suka darinya. Maka, tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengeluarkan MP3nya, memberikan ujung _earphone_ lain dan menyetel _tracklist_ album Mamacita.

Suasana canggung akhirnya benar-benar mencair oleh komentar Ryeowook di beberapa lagu dan dalam bus pun, mereka juga masih duduk bersama.

Diam-diam, tanpa ketahuan, Yesung memerhatikan setiap lekukan wajah mungil itu. Dimulai dari surai, mata, hidung hingga bibir. Ia berharap bisa mencicipinya satu persatu dan berbisik bahwa itu semua miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, bus berhenti, memecahkan awan lamunan Yesung. Setelah menepuk pucuk kepala Ryeowook beberapa kali, ia melambai kecil.

"Nanti naik bus yang jam dua lewat ya." Pesannya sebelum turun.

Setelah memastikan semua penumpang telah turun, kendaraan bertubuh panjang itu kembali meluncur, pergi dari pandangan Yesung yang sekarang mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Nah, sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sungguh, kepagian datang itu sama saja artinya dengan kencan sama kursi kosong di kelas.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha! Perutku! Perutku, _eomma_! Aduh, aku tidak menyangka ada orang sepertimu!"

"_Ya, _berhenti menertawaiku!"

"Lagian, hahaha, lagian... Aduh, oke, oke, aku diam! Jadi berhenti menatapku begitu!" Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya, jauh-jauh dari sorot suram-menyeramkan itu.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, tahu." Kyuhyun menjerit kala kepalanya menerima layangan buku matematika hingga benjol. "Dan perlu dicatat, aku tidak suka ditertawakan."

"Iya, iya! Nggak perlu memukulku juga kali! Memang tertawa itu dosa?"

Yesung mengabaikannya, beralih pada tugas matematika yang rumusnya sudah diberitahu Kyuhyun sebelum ia menceritakan kejadian konyol tadi pagi.

Jadi, karena benar-benar datang kepagian, di kelasnya cuma ada ketua kelas yang sibuk sendiri dengan tumpukan buku murid.

Ia pikir, daripada balik ke rumah lagi, lebih baik masuk saja. Dan setelah duduk termenung di kursinya, ia ketiduran karena mendengar alunan lagu-lagu _tracklist_ Mamacita yang rata-rata begitu mellow.

Melihatnya, sang ketua kelas menggelengkan kepala prihatin, membiarkannya tidur sebab mengira Yesung telah belajar hingga tengah malam untuk ujian kimia hari ini.

Padahal sih kenyataannya jauh beda. Dia tak bisa tidur sepanjang malam karena saking senangnya diterima Ryeowook. Dan saking lelapnya tertidur, teman-temannya yang mencoba membangunkanpun sampai tak terdengar.

Suatu saat, pukulan Kang _Seongsaenim_ membangunkannya dengan teriakan, "Ryeowook!" yang saat itu sedang memimpikan sang kekasih.

Nah, bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak ngakak guling-guling membayangkan ekspresi konyol Yesung saat itu?

"Pfft—Oke, oke, jadi apa yang membuatmu menceritakan itu?"

"Aku... _Ya_! Harusnya kau sudah tahu apa yang kumaksud!" Lantas pura-pura mencekik kerongkongan Kyuhyun yang berisi tawa.

"_Ya_, aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Uhuk!" Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, sudah berapa kali ia dicekik dalam kurun waktu seminggu?

"Cih, katanya kau terkenal di sekolah. Rupanya _Master of Love_ terlalu lembek untuk kepekaan."

"Hei, hei, hei, aku tidak suka panggilan itu. Menjijikan." Kali ini Kyuhyun menirukan suara orang mau muntah. "Memangnya aku apaan? _Namja_ yang suka bercinta?"

Yesung melempar bukunya lagi. "Bicaramu ngaco, _pabboya_. _That's making love, not love_."

Kyuhyun tertawa disela usapan hidung. "Yah, aku mengerti. Kau yang baru berpacaran pasti ingin minta saran dari Penasehat Cinta ini. Tenang, aku jamin dia tergila-gila padamu. Terutama, karena kalian berdua temanku, aku jadi bisa lebih mudah mempertaruhkan saranku."

Manik Yesung berkeliling. "Yah, aku benar-benar bergantung padamu."

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong," Kyuhyun beringsut mendekat, menggesekkan jarinya di depan dada Yesung. "Imbalannya mana?"

Persis dosis minum obat, dalam sehari wajah tampan Kyuhyun mendapat tiga kali cetakan buku.

.

.

.

"Permisi."

"Ah, Yesung, kau datang." Ryeowook bangkit dari kursinya, membereskan ranjang dari tebaran buku-buku yang mulai usang. "Hehehe, _mian_ kalau berantakan. Aku lagi disuruh cari contoh materi pelajaran sih."

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum simpul ketika duduk di lantai. Matanya berkeliling, seolah memastikan tak ada barang yang berpindah posisi. Sudah lama ia tak menghirup wangi vanilla dan kamar ini selalu menyediakan itu untuknya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terketuk, menampakan sosok _Ahjumma_ Kim mengantarkan kue berkrim putih serta jus jeruk sebagai cemilan sore hari.

"_Aigoo_, maaf merepotkan, _ahjumma_." Yesung menerimanya dan berterima kasih sebelum wanita paruh baya itu pergi.

"Ryeong, tinggalkan tugasmu sebentar." Ucap Yesung menunjuknya dengn garpu.

_Namja_ mungil itu tampak setuju. Segera ia ambil tempat di depan Yesung dan menyatapnya lahap. "Uhm! Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak makan _vanilla cake_."

Yesung bangun dari tempatnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan kekasih manisnya itu.

"PR bahasa inggris?"

"Uhm! Jung _Seongsaenim_ menyebalkan! Dia menyuruhku mencari topik berita di buku bahasa inggris, terus di _fotocopy_ lalu dibikin kesimpulan. Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Dari buku-buku ini? Kau meminjamnya dari perpustakaan kota?" Pemuda itu menyentuh buku berkertas kuning yang tertumpuk di atas meja.

"_Ne_. Rencananya nanti sore mau kukembalikan. Kau ikut mengantarku ya?" Ujar Ryeowook mengerjap ala _puppy eyes_. Begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

Yesung tersenyum misterius.

"Bagaimana ya?" Gumammya, duduk di belakang Ryeowook. Melakukan _back hug_ pada pinggang rampingnya dan kakinya terbuka mengapit tubuh tersebut.

Sekwtika _namja_ dalam kukungannya salah tingkah dan mulai memukul pelan pahanya. "_Ya_, apa-apaan ini? K-Kau membuatku tampak lebih kecil, tahu!"

Yesung tertawa di atas bahunya. "Kukira _back hug_ posisi kesukaanmu."

"Y-Yah, itu benar, tapi—" Tiba-tiba Yesung menarik dagunya ke samping, menghadapkan sepasang manik itu padanya.

"Ryeowook, _saranghanda_." Tangan itu mengelusnya, membuainya beberapa saat sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah lumatan basah.

"Bagaimana, kalau sehabis dari perpustakaan, kita makan malam di luar?"

"Ehm... Boleh juga. Berarti kencan pertama kita _dinner_ di luar. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong... Berikan aku ciuman sekali lagi."

"... Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Jadi, ayolah! Sekali lagi saja."

.

.

.

**12 September**

Empat hari berjalan setelah itu.

Yesung benar-benar bersyukur memiliki teman sebaik dan sepintar Kyuhyun. Selain mau membantunya dalam materi pelajaran, saran-saran soal cintapun ia berikan secara gratis.

Ah, benar-benar teman yang sungguh baik.

Namun... Kenapa Ryeowook semakin menjauh?

Yesung tak mengerti, meski Ryeowook menyembunyikannya serapat apapun, tapi tetap saja kelihatan jelas.

Saran Kyuhyun tak ada yang salah, saat Yesung melakukan beberapa hal romantis untuknya, Ryeowook juga masih menanggapinya dengan manis.

Hanya saja, empat hari belakangan, Ryeowook kelihatan sedikit enggan menghubunginya lebih dahulu. Dan beberapa kali menolak Yesung mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan aku membuat kesalahan?"

Sembari berjalan menuju rumah Kim Ryeowook, Yesung membongkar gudang memorinya. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang malah berujung kebuntuan.

Dengan sedikit kesal, ia mendorong gerbang yang tak tergembok itu. Kemudian masuk, bertanya-tanya apakah Ryeowook akan mengajaknya pergi lagi sebagai pengusiran halus.

Samar-samar bisikan-bisikan halus terbawa oleh hembusan angin musim panas. Ia merasa familiar, melangkah ragu menuju halaman belakang rumah mengikuti insting.

Satu, dua, lima sampai sepuluh langkah, suara bisikan itu semakin terdengar nyaring. Mengumumkan fakta bahwa suara-suara itu berasal dari teman terdekatnya dan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Berduaan.

Sejenak napas kekasihnya seperti ditarik paksa, memancing rasa penasaran Yesung hingga menguping dari balik tembok. Yah, semoga tindakannya ini tidak menjadi duri dalam daging.

"Apa katamu tadi!? Katakan sekali lagi... Katakan sekali lagi! Jangan diam saja, brengsek!" Pekik Ryeowook. Kedengarannya sangat marah.

Kyuhyun tak kuas meninggikan suaranya. "Aku menyukaimu! Jadi, hentikan sandiwaramu sekarang! Aku tahu kau cuma main-main dengannya, aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku!"

Seolah disambar petir siang bolong, maniknya melebar kaget. Tubuhnya bergetar, tak bisa bergerak bagai dipaku di tempat.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini terdengar kaki melangkah di atas rumput. "K-Kau mengetahuinya? Kau tahu... Aku suka padamu?"

_Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?_

"Jelas aku mengetahuinya. Matamu itu selalu tertuju padaku, Wookie. Bahkan saat Yesung berada di dekatmu, kau tetap memikirkanku. Kau pikir aku sebodoh apa eoh?"

Kyuhyun tampak maju, menekan kedua bahu Ryeowook, memaksa karamel itu agar menatapnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Ryeowook-_ah_. Semua perasaanmu tercetak jelas di kedua matamu. Sekarang, katakan saja. Katakan isi hatimu yang sebenarnya."

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang menyapu air matanya. Ia menarik napas, memantapkan hati.

"Kyu, _Saranghaeyo_. Dari dulu, sekarang, selamanya. Aku mencintaimu."

Hati Yesung hancur. Setengah mati, pemuda itu menanamkan sugesti bahwa kejadian barusan hanyalah mimpi siang bolongnya.

Namun seakan meledeknya, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah dan menggerakannya ke kiri-ke kanan penuh nikmat.

Emosi tanpa tanggung-tanggung membutakan matanya. Dan saat sadar, ia sudah berada di tengah mereka, meninju wajah pucat Kyuhyun hingga jatuh.

"Yesung!" Ryeowook berseru kaget, menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Yesung, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Balas Yesung tak kalah keras. Suaranya tercekat, menyebabkan keserakan parah hingga Ryeowook takut menatapnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Membodohiku? Mempermainkanku?" Yesung mengangkat kerah Kyuhyun tinggi-tinggi.

"Lucu sekali aku bisa percaya pada setan kecil sepertimu. Apa ini yang disebut pagar makan tanaman?"

"Yesung, cukup! Lepaskan dia!" Ryeowook menahan tinju yang akan melayang lagi.

Sang pemuda bermata sipit menjatuhkannya dan rentangan tangan Ryeowook menghadangnya, menolaknya mendekat.

"Pergi dari hadapanku."

Ekspresi Yesung mengeras.

"Apa katamu–"

"Pergi dari hadapanku." Tegas Ryeowook, menjaga suaranya agar tak gemetar. "Aku membencimu, aku membencimu, aku membencimu! Pergi dari hadapanku, sana! Kita putus!"

Sekarang, rasa muak Yesung benar-benar tumpah.

"Terus saja! Terus saja menghinaku sepuasmu!" Yesung menghampirinya, mendorongnya lalu memberikannya tatapan menusuk.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi!"

Lima hari bukanlah waktu yang lama. Demi apapun, itu bukanlah hari yang lama jika kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada akhirnya.

Yesung membanting pintu kamar, merosot jatuh tak berdaya. Tangannya yang gemetar memukul tembok di sampingnya, berkali-kali, hingga merasa puas, hingga cairan kental jatuh mengotori lantai.

Namun Yesung merasa belum puas. Rasa sakit itu masih belum cukup mengubur sakit hatinya yang terinjak-injak sekarang.

Kepalanya seolah mendadak penuh, menolak berpikir jernih, emosinya yang labil ikut mengombang-ambingkan kepercayaannya.

Dia gemetar, menahan air yang terkumpul diujung pelupuk.

"Jadi... Selama ini aku jadi tempat pelampiasan? Atau... Aku yang merebut Ryeowook dari Kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

**15 September**

Sudah pagi ketiga—dihitung dari hari kejadian itu, mereka mengalihkan mata. Kelakuan yang sudah mendarah daging itu tentu saja sulit diabaikan Yesung. Kepalanya selalu reflek menoleh dan saat sadar apa yang telah dilakukan, barulah dia bisa fokus lari lurus ke depan.

Ryeowook pun kurang-lebih sama, yang membedakannya mungkin cuma beban menahan suara untuk tidak memanggil nama sang mantan kekasih.

Tak sampai di sana, Kyuhyun juga tak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Seolah-olah, posisi Yesunglah yang salah.

Namun, itu tak bertahan lama, karena siang ini, setelah makan siang, ia mendapat pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun yang berisi;

_**Yesung, salah besar kalau kau mengira isi pesan ini adalah permohonan maafku. Tapi, aku—setidaknya sebagai mantan sahabatmu cuma ingin memberitahu, sore ini aku pindah ke Tokyo. Kalau kita **_**jodoh**_**, kita pasti bertemu lagi. Saat itulah, kau boleh meninjuku sepuasmu. Sampai jumpa.**_

Usai membacanya, perut Kim Yesung mendadak berputar-putar mual. Segera saja dilemparkannya ponsel ke dinding hingga jatuh ke atas ranjang.

Semenit bersela, tiba-tiba sebuah pesan lain masuk. Membuat Yesung tak punya pilihan selain bangkit dari laptop merah kesayangan.

Alisnya terangkat melihat pemberitahuan pesan yang berasal dari nomor yang sama. Untuk apa Kyuhyun mengirim pesan dua kali?

_**Oh, perlu kau tahu, Ryeowook juga pindah ke Tokyo sore ini. Satu pesawat denganku. Terakhir dikabari, dia bilang sudah mau pergi memberi kunci rumahnya ke orang lain. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang sebelum kau menyesal.**_

_Tunggu dulu... Apa maksud—_

"Brengsek!" Entah gejolak apa yang memicu jantungnya, Yesung membanting pintu kamar. Menuruni tangga secepat kilat, menerima omelan dari dan melesat menuju lokasi yang sudah dihapal di luar kepala.

"Kim Ryeowook!"

Tepat waktu

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepala _slow motion_. _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjussi_ Kim yang baru saja selesai mengunci pintu hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan keduanya di tengah halaman, di sinaei cahaya musim panas.

Ryeowook cemas ditinggal berduaan. Ia melewati Yesung, bersorak dalam hati setidaknya sampai sebuah cengkraman membalikan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

"Lepas... Apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Penjelasan? Bukankah kejadian itu sudah lebih dari cukup? Jadi, lepaskan aku sekarang! Aku mau pergi!"

"Tidak, tunggu, dengarkan aku!"

_Namja_ itu berhenti meronta, menatap irisnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Apa? Cepat katakan."

"Setelah kau sampai di sana, sampai di Tokyo, tolong lupakan aku. Hiduplah baik-baik, jangan berbuat aneh-aneh dan jangan menyusahkan orang tuamu. Hidup di Jepang itu lebih bebas daripada Korea, jadi berhati-hatilah. Kalau bisa, jangan jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun. Dia pasti mampu menjagamu seerat mungkin."

Tangan yang tadinya mencengkram berubah menjadi genggaman lembut. Ryeowook kaget bukan main melihat perban menyelimuti telapak itu. Seketika perasaan bersalah melekat dalam benaknya. Lantas ia mendongak, menemukan senyum tulus yang bersembunyi di antara poni menggetarkan hatinya.

Chup

Kedua obsidian terbelalak kaget. Ryeowook mengecupnya tepat di bibir.

"_Sayonara_."

Setelahnya, sang _namja_ mungil berbalik, berlari meneteskan air mata sebelum hilang di bawa laju mobil.

Yesung terpaku, jatuh dalam dunia kehampaannya. Tanpa disadari, giginya menggeletuk. Ia mundur, bersandar di tembok terdekat sambil menutup setengah wajah.

"Akh..."

Segaris liquid jatuh, mengkilat di bawah terpaan cahaya mentari terakhir musim panas.

"Brengsek... Kau benar-benar brengsek, Ryeowook-_ah_..."

.

_**Silence, is there nothing more to say?**_

_**The burning passion became ash**_

_**Why does everything good always become like this?**_

_**Don't know why**_

_**Tell me why **_

_**Why does love end?**_

_**Why are things that will disappear so beautiful?**_

_**It's just a daydream, love is like a daydream**_

_**Darkness, why are you erasing everything black?**_

_**I can't see anything, making me dream about the eternal future by myself, however I want**_

_**I don't know **_

_**Wanna know **_

_**Will this dream end like this?**_

_**Why can't I get both the person and the love?**_

_**In the end, it's all momentary, love is momentary**_

_**It's just a passing dream, I don't want to wake up yet**_

_**A short daydream, a daydream**_

.

.

.

**The End**

**First**, Happy Birthday for my Friend, Akami a.k.a Keju! Love ya! Semoga tetap menjadi uke yang tinggi :v

**Second**, Hye masih merasa ini parah sekali - Bahasanya kemana-kemana hahaha. Tapi setidaknya Hye udah berusaha sebaik mungkin memperbaikinya. Kalo masih ada typo, mohon dimaafkan~

**Third**, kesan pertama pas denger lagu ini, Hye malah mikir tentang seseorang yang minta kepastian sama cwenya xD Atau mungkin tentang seseorang yang gak rela kekasihnya meninggal makanya ngomong 'Don't know why, tell me why'.

**Fourth**, awal jalan FF ini sebenarnya gak ada kaitannya sama lagu xD Kebetulan ini terinspirasi dari hidup teman Hye yang pacaran lima hari doang *I know that feel bro* Dan ternyata pas baca translate lagu Evanesce, cocok, jadi dipakai deh x)

**Fifth**, It's have sequel! First Sequel will publish on 29 September! Please wait! ^^

Last, mind to review? :)


End file.
